


Murdoc and Paula Love

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Breastfeeding, Nipple Licking, Other, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before they met Noodle, Murdoc have sex with Paula.





	Murdoc and Paula Love

Murdoc and Paula walked into a room and Murdoc locked the door.

Murdoc and Paula began to kiss as their tongues played around.

Murdoc and Paula take off their clothes as they continued kissing.

They laid on a bed.

Paula take off her bra revealing her beautiful breasts.

Murdoc began to suck on Paula's nipples.

Murdoc takes Paula's panties off.

Murdoc began to fingering Paula's hole.

Paula moaned

Murdoc takes off his boxers revealing his member.

Murdoc shoved his member into Paula's hole.

Murdoc put his liquid in Paula's womb.

Suddenly they hears a knock.

Russel said "Yo Murdoc you better not lock the door!"

Murdoc started to lick Paula's nipples

Paula moaned

Russel knocked on the door

"Better open the door right now!"

Murdoc kissed Paula on the forehead.

The End


End file.
